Spirit bound
by kasey01
Summary: My first fanfiction and how i think spirit bound will take place. DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire academy, it all belongs to Richelle Mead.:
1. Chapter 1

Spirit Bound

Fairy tales. I never believed in them much, however I wanted to set out on a new journey that would virtually be all about them. But that wasn't for a while, or atleast until I passed the Breaker in a week. But that felt like forever. Its not like I've been doing much to stop thinking about it. I miss him, my prince, my happily ever after. Dimitri. It hurt just to think his name. His strgoi estate was only one of the few things holding me back from my fairy tale ending, however it's the same reason why its called a fairy tale. It was VERY unheard of to reverse the strgoi state, and probably not true, but that .1% of hope still lingered around me. That made it impossible to kill him, or move on.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled, I was too consumed in my thoughts to even hear what she was previously talking about, which had something to do with Christian and her.

"Sorry Liss. I was thinking about the er breaker." It wasn't hard to lie to her, even though I didn't always like it. It was for her own safety, even if she didn't know it yet. I hadn't told her the rest of the plan. She only knew _he_ was alive. Well dead technically. But she didn't know what we would break out her Uncle, and arch enemy Victor Dashkov out of prison. And I didn't want her to know. Not yet. I didn't want to scare her.

Understanding washed through the bond and so did some concern. "Oh Rose, you know you'll do great! You're the best novice around, and you know it!" She was right. I was the best. I've came far. "Rose, I just want to make sure YOUR okay. Ever since coming back, you seem, I don't know, different. "

"Well what do you think!" I felt my anger rising. I couldn't get mad at her for being concerned. I mean she IS my best friend. And soon to be my charge. But first and foremost my best friend. Always.

Her face went bright red and I felt a sympathy rush. She knew about Dimitri and me. "So lets go get some breakfast."

_Real subtle Liss._ I thought but hey I knew she was trying.

The cafeteria was packed. We went and got our food, or rather I ran to get the last of the donuts. After getting them I looked for some of my friends. I finally found them at a table in the corner Lissa, Adrian, and Eddie. Christian didn't hang out much since him and Lissa broke up. And it tore her apart. I walked up as Adrian looked up and gave me a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Little Damphir." Adrian's nickname for me is something im used to be called now. For the fact, he took off from college to stay and study Spirit with Lissa. He's my own little personal pain in the ass though. "I'm almost done that essay by the way. I just want it to be perfect."

_Great_. That just exactly what I needed right now. When I told him to make it, I didn't honestly think he would. But he is just full of surprises ever since I got back. Not that I minded, I liked to know that someone still loved me. Not just a _want_. UHG there it goes again. Hes always on my mind. Dimitri Dimitri Dimitri. I don't think he will never not be. Especially not because half of me is dead.

"Alright Adrian but it better be good" I flashed a smile, which probably came out in a grimace because I honestly didn't want it. He looked at me like he already knew that. But I just sighed.

_Rose would it kill you to try to be happy for him? He really likes you. Oh and when are we going to tell them about our 'plan'. They need to be a part of it too. You know you can't do it alone._

I just shrugged. A part of the bond is that she can send messages to me without talking. It was only one way. Or so I thought. It was also annoying because I cant say anything back. Because if I could say something back it would be along the lines of –mind your own business- or –I don't care if he likes me that way because I don't feel the same back.-

_That's not very nice Rose! You're my best friend and you promised me I can go along on the journey so you know your wrong when you say I have to – mind my own business-._

I stared. Shocked. How could she read my mind? It hadn't happened before. Or had it? I don't know not that I noticed. "Liss how long have you been able to read my thoughts?"

She stared in disbelief as well. "So that's what its like for you? I though I just said it outloud. And I just responded the same way I heard it." She stopped and thought about this new revelation that just came to mind. "OHMYGOD! The bond is now two way! I wonder if I could go into your head?" I sat and this thought bothered me. I didn't want someone in my head. Ironic right? Meanings I the one in her head quite often.

"Oh I hope not." I said it way to quick. The cafeteria was now booming and everyone was talking about the latest drama. No one realized our own little event happening.

"What?! Rose you've always been able to get into my head and I've never been able to do it back but now I finally get a chance too isn't that great!" she almost screeched back. I didn't know if this would be a good thing or a bad thing. But hey it made her happy.

We all left breakfast together to go on a walk outside, its Saturday so there are no classes, thank god. We get to the side of the academy where I can see the woods outline. And a man. I didn't have the nauseated feeling in my stomach so I know it wasn't a strigoi but it still wasn't friendly. Especially if it was hidden by shadows. Nothing good could come out of that.

" Hey Lissa, stay here with Eddie" the seriousness in my voice was enough to stop htem in their tracks. I walked to the edge of the academy, took a deep breath and stepped over the wards, which wasn't smart meanings Dimitri's threats he's been sending. The man walked forward. He wasn't strigoi he was a moroi. Better yet, he wasn't a royal moroi at all. The man standing in front of me was a sign of pure death, with a Turkish accent. It was my mobster father, Abe Mazur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared in disbelief as I saw my absent father and his two guardians walk up right in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

"What a father can't visit own daughter?" he simply stated as we walked back over the wards.

I looked up and saw how scared Lissa looked. She knew about my father, I told her when I told her some of the story of my time in Russia, I didn't tell her about me being Dimitri's own personal blood whore. I didn't think she could handle it. When we walked up I made introductions.

"Lissa this is my father Abe, Abe this is Lissa." Relief and comprehension washed through the bond. Lissa looked up at him and smiled.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Mazur."

"Nice to meet you too Princess, and please call me Abe." He bowed very gracefully. Which for someone of his status and scariness was quite impressive.

"I've actually come here to talk to Rose. Do you mind?" he smiled his dazzling smile and Lissa just looked at me.

"Sure. Hey Liss I'll catch up with you later." I gave her a hug and she left with Eddie, who remained rather silent the entire time. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well I'd like to talk to you in private without guardians present." I nodded.

"We could go to my room." Than he nodded, it still amazed me how much alike we were.

The walk wasn't that far and when we got there he shut the door behind him and walked in. He looked around realizing that my room was very plain. On my desk however there was nothing but mess. Well it technically wasn't mess it was all the notes that _he_ had been writing me since my return here. The stake he send me was on there as well.

"So now what did you have to say?"

"I know why you were in Baia, and why you were in Russia altogether." I stared, expecting more of an answer than that. He sighed. "I know about Dimitri and how you felt about him." I flinched at the sound of his name. "And I know you failed your mission."

"And what makes you think you can come in here and remind me of the failure I am? I know I failed him. And you even know who I have to contact to make my 'fairy tale' come true. So why even sit here and tell me what I already know?" I snapped. Who does he think he is coming in here and saying that.

_Rose calm down, you pulled me in your head because your so mad. _Lissa said to me.

_ Sorry Lissa, I just don't understand why he can come here and say the things he is. And try to get out of my head._

_ Alright, be careful. He may be your father, but he's dangerous._ She stated the unnecessary warning.

"Hello? Earth to Rose." My father said. I shook my head and he just smiled. "No that's not the reason I'm here. The reason I'm here is to help you. Well help you further, I've already got the help from this school I need, I just thought you'd like to come."

Help from the school? Who was he talking about? "Who?" he just smiled and walked to the door. The mastermind behind this whole thing surprised me. I was expecting my mom, Alberta, or even Stan. Who I wasn't expecting was Christian.

"Christian, what are you doing? How'd you know? This is what you've been doing"

"Rose, quiet down, ROSE will you SHUT UP!" Christian never seriously yelled at me like this before. So I shut up but I also had a HUGE smile on my face. "When you got back, you weren't the same, everyone else was ignoring it but I didn't because I saw your face when you lost Mason back in Spokane, you were torn and upset, but you would heal. When you came back here and I saw your face, I knew you would never heal. You weren't torn and able to be re-stitched. You were destroyed. So I dug deeper and found out about your father here. Who in-turn was worried about you too, and he went back to Baia."

I stood taking all of this in. and than I took a deep breathe. "So you know who we need to break out of prison as well?" he nodded. "And your completely in, no backing out?" He nodded again. I sighed and looked up at my dad.

"So you talked to Olena and Yeva again? What did they say? Is Yeva mad I failed her grandson? She's probably the most disappointed in me." I frowned, knowing they all could be mad at me.

"Yes I talked to them but I won't tell you what they said. You're going to have to ask them yourself." Huh? I stood at the corner of my room confused. As I looked out the window taking this all in, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around in shock as the entire Belikov family stood behind me. Even the one person I thought would never talk to me again.

"Rose?" she asked in almost an innocent voice, there was also much regret there too. I just smiled. I didn't know what else to do. "Oh I understand if you're mad at me and don't want to talk to me anymore." I couldn't take it anymore I was simply over joyed. I ran forward and gave her a HUGE hug.

"Oh, its okay Vikki I could never stay mad at you. Or any of you. I love you guys like you are my family."

"We have one more surprise." My dad said to me. I didn't think I could take anymore of this. "You leave tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean I leave tomorrow? I can't leave. I promised too many people that I'd stay until graduation. Like, like er Lissa and my mom. I can't leave Liss I promised." It all came out so fast that it took me a second to realize that I was saying no to my chance at finding Robert. Or was it because I was scared that id run into _him_ before and it would be too late. I couldn't kill him knowing there's a chance. But I know if I don't kill him.. he'll kill me. And the ones I love. Damn, I was stuck.

"I mean your mother knows your going, and she approves, and the school thinks your going to the Court with Princess Vasilisa for a meeting with the Queen, and in all reality you are." He said it so calmly like I should have realized that was the plan. And yeah I probably should of.

Wait. He said Lissa, Court, Queen? " So Lissa is coming with us?" I questioned unaware if I wanted her to go or not. It was dangerous, very dangerous. And I know she fears Victor with her life. And more importantly I'd be taking the last surviving Dragomir out of her safe place and into a world full of danger. Could I do that?

"Jeez Rose will you breathe your head looks like its about to set flames." Christian said with the sarcastic grin he wore so well.

"Hey now Sparky, if that happens, atleast I have a fire using friend to put it out, or to blame for starting it in the first place." I said back sticking my tongue out at him. He just rolled into a pit of laughter and than immediately stopped when my dad glared at him. Dad. That's one word I don't think I'll ever get used to saying.

"Anyway back on track now, yes Vasilisa will be coming with you to the Court. But that's as far as she will venture with us. Make sure you let her know that." I nodded. I like the idea of her staying there, I didn't want her to go with us to see her uncle, or Dimitri at that.

"Good. She'll be safe there. But I want Sparky here to come with me. To be honest, I'd be less upset if he got hurt." I got nudged immediately by Vikki, Yeva, and Christian all at once. "Hey can't any of you guys take a joke, that hurt!" I said as I held my arm as if it hurt. Ha yeah right.

They all just burst into laughter. It was alight laugh. Friendly, and comfortable. I decided that's how I wanted the rest of my life to be. Once you know I got past this whole strigoi lover thing. The next thing id have to do would be one of the hardest yet. I'd have to tell my mother, famous Janie Hathaway. She'll be pretty upset, more furious, that no one told her about my dad being here. Ha hell I didn't even know he was coming. "Hey dad, do you think you could tell my mother you're here. And while your at it can you tell her why you're here?"

"He just looked at me, understanding ran through his eyes. He did the wicked cool eyebrow thing. It reminded me of how much I wanted to learn how to do that when Dimitri did that. Oh, Dimitri, how it hurt to think of him. I'd have to make myself stop. I couldn't blame me for this. Even though it was all my fault. If I hadn't came up with that stupid mission. I could of never lost him. But I don't regret it 100% I got my good friend Eddie Castile back from that suicide mission. And for that I am happy, but it wasn't worth loosing Dimitri. I looked up as Yeva walked forward.

"I had another dream." She said.

"Do I want to know about this one?" I said back a little shaky, the last dream she had about me had to do with me going to Baia to find Dimitri and me saving his soul, and I failed. However, she nodded.

"There is an enemy in your path. You will not know who, but know all at the same time. However, the future is in your favor, as long as you aren't deceived." She said so monotone I swear I'd fall asleep.

"So I'm going to have problems in my future with people, and I won't know who it is?" She nodded. "Well that sounds SO different than any other day. Why even tell me these things if you know I already know that?" I didn't mean to sound so bitchy but I was getting really tired of these readings and dreams by this witch people. Seriously they don't help, even when I visited Rhonda the reading I got was one I had already known.

She simply shrugged and rolled her eyes. I sighed I didn't know what I was going to do next. Except leave. Which is tomorrow. "I better call Liss, and explain. I know she'll be upset." Everyone agreed.

I called, she took forever to answer, I didn't want anyone to know that the bond was two way now, not yet, because apparently I have an 'enemy in my path' blah. Whatever it doesn't matter.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Liss its Rose, can you come to my room please?"

"Sure! I'm on my way!" She sounded overjoyed it doesn't surprise me. She probably was spying in my head the entire time. Which means she knows she isn't going, and it also means I'm going to be getting a L O N G talk from her as soon as she gets here.

About five minutes later, she showed up, and about ten minutes into being here, I had my answer, she'd been spying. She knew.

"What do you mean I'm not going with you? Rose you PROMISED!" she begged.

"It wasn't my plan. It was my dads. And I trust his judgment, and he said no. It's too dangerous. And I couldn't risk your life that way, if anything happened to you.." I stopped. What would happen to me if she died? I wouldn't want to end up like Anna. I couldn't yet somehow, I know I would.

"What happened to Anna?" Liss asked. Anna was Saint Vlad's guardian, and bond mate. When he died, she slowly lost her mind. And committed suicide. I had never told Lissa that because I didn't want her to worry or stop her journey in learning to use spirit. I glanced at Christian, for he was the only other person who knew what happened, because he was there.

I didn't answer her. I just said it in my mind. _She committed suicide_. Lissa just looked at me. Staring, I felt through the bond betrayal because I had told Christian and not her, she also felt upset because I kept a secret from her, a big secret, a secret that could ultimately end my life.

_Why didn't you tell me? But you told HIM? How could you Rose? You're supposed to be my best friend and yet you haven't told me the one thing that is KILLING you? _ She practically yelled in my head, so loud it gave me a headache.

_Sorry. I didn't want you to worry._ And to be completely honest I was sorry. I hated when she was mad at me. I didn't like it at all. She took a deep breath. And ran up and gave me a hug and whispered something that sounded like sorry. But she was crying too much I couldn't understand her.

"Liss, you have to go pack, we leave tomorrow." I said too her. She looked back, tears stinging in her eyes. I could tell she was scared, yet excited all at the same time.

"Okay!" She started to run out of my room back to hers. However she didn't make it half way down the hall until Christian just yelled her name. She slowly turned to see him, not exactly believing he was talking to her. He had ignored her ever since 2 months ago, when she kissed her ex-boyfriend Aaron because she was under a compulsion charm. He walked up to her in a cool way. Her heart starting racing so much that it pulled me into her. He stared in her eyes, deep, like almost forgot how pretty they are. Than he did something I never expected him to do, not yet anyway. He bent down, looking her straight in the eyes, he reached his hands down the lengths of her arms so that it send chills down them both.

He finally said, "I love you." And kissed her before she could answer. It was such an intense kiss that no one should have witnessed it, especially not through a psychic bond. Before she knew it she was kissing him back. He was the one that broke it. He held her so close. "Just incase I don't get another chance to do that." Her heart stopped realizing that this could be the last time that they had a moment like that. Than he just walked away. Not saying anything else.

She watched him go back to my room, than turned and left leaving her feeling love, confusion, and trust. She knew that he would take care of her. He always had. But this was only the beginning. We have a mission ahead of us tomorrow, and knowing that. I wouldn't sleep. What if he finds me before we find Robert Doru? Could I kill him knowing that I could save him? I seemed to ask myself that question a lot lately. I looked up at the faces that stood in front of me with such love and comfort that it made my heart hurt, especially seeing the determined faces of his family. They all loved him, but I knew that I loved him more than any of them. He was part of me. And I will save him. I have too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sleep came hard that night. Hell sleep seemed to come hard every night since I've returned. But tonight I can't even close my eyes. What if we get caught in some serious trouble? Am I really ready to ruin the reputation that I worked so hard to build? Or am I going to lead a dangerous rep like my dad. Honestly I once considered his job to be mobster-ish, however now that I'm getting to know him more; its slowly turning into what I realize as, if he keeps everyone out of the loop, he can never hurt no one. Especially himself. And that reminded me a lot of myself, I don't let anyone in, there was no need to. The only people I had let in were Lissa and Dimitri, and one goes insane by a magical source she was born with, and the other was technically dead, and both were my fault. If she never healed me, we would have never been in any of this situation. Yeah I would have been dead but Lissa wouldn't. She wouldn't of realized she can do the things she can, because that was all my findings anyway.

That was the last thing I remember before I drifted off to sleep. The nightmare that awaited me wasn't much better. I found myself jogging near the edge of the academy wards, than I saw _it_. The cabin. Our cabin, I knew I couldn't handle going in there, not to look on the once rumpled bed and see now that is only has a ghost of its past waiting for me. However I ignored all my instant fears and went up to it anyway, I had one hand on the door and pushed it open. It was exactly how I remembered. Than I felt sick, so sick I couldn't handle it. I turned my entire body into a defensive mode as quick as I felt it. A cold laugh came from the darkness. And appeared Dimitri. He walked closer, his eyes were brown. Why are his eyes back to normal and I still have the nauseated feel? It was wrong, and definitely not right. He came up to me so we were face to face; we were so close, oh so close.

I woke up; I couldn't take anymore of _that_ kind of nightmare. The nightmare where everything would be okay and nothing changed, he wasn't changed. I couldn't live a life on the past, if I did it would only fuzz my mind about what I had to do tomorrow, and I had to focus.

I woke up the next day feeling a little light headed. I hadn't gotten much sleep and I skipped dinner last night so I could pack. By 9 o'clock sharp my father was at the door. He looked perfect; as usual. It honestly didn't surprise me that he looked so good this early in the morning. He wore his tighter jeans, they looked comfy though, and he wore is Armani shirt that looked way to expensive to just be traveling in. well I knew my dad had style but I didn't think he had style like a freaking runway model. His greenish-blue eyes stared into mine and he wore an amused expression. "What?" I asked with a tad bit of an attitude, its been getting worse lately.

"Nothing, its just funny how you just woke up and your hair looks like a rats nest, seriously heard of a brush?" he flashed a huge smile as I glared at him. My dad may be intimidating to a lot of people, but me? No I wasn't intimidated at all, more annoyed at sometimes because of how alike we were. "Hurry up Kiz, we don't have much time to spare now, my private jet leaves in 15 minutes."I nodded. And he left.

I stared at the door amazed. He called me daughter, not that I wouldn't expect him too its just that he never used it before. I learned what Kiz meant when I was in the library right as I found out Abe was my father.

I grabbed my bags and ran a brush through my hair before I left the room. The entire packing up and checking to make sure I had everything took about five minutes. I took a deep breath as I closed my door and left the novice dorms to go meet up with my father, Lissa, Yeva, Adrian, and Christian at the plane. I had begged my dad to make everyone else stay. I couldn't risk everyone, especially not for me, if anything happened. I wouldn't of forgiven myself. They agreed to stay though, well everyone except Vikki, she had a bit of a meltdown when we told her she was to stay behind. She didn't like that at all; it reminded me of Dimitri so much. He would have been proud of her, than told her just to follow orders and suck it up.

I figured we would be going on a small jet, you know a small private jet. No that wasn't the case; the jet that I saw from the outside was huge! About twice the size of the academy jets and those things were just as huge as the ones they use to transport rockstars. I rolled my eyes knowing that my dad had this all to himself. I saw him getting on the plane, without his guardians. What was going on? I went up to him and asked.

"I have all my guardians take a flying class, because I do a lot of important and secret business. Like this mission for example." He said it like it was obvious, and seriously everything this guy says he acts like that. Well I would have known if he wasn't absent my entire life.

"Oh." Was all I said back and seriously what else could I say?

I finished walking up the steps and took a step inside. Breath taking was an understatement. This was pure beauty; the carpet was a deep red color, as was the walls. It almost reminded me of walking into Rhonda's to get a card reading which felt like forever ago. The seats were leather and some were cloth, but they were black and they had what looked like diamonds in the corners to hold the fabric together. There was also a kitchen, which I checked out first. As soon as I walked in there I saw a brand new, unopened box of donuts from Wawa and I was so excited. No matter what donuts would always be my favorite food.

I walked back with three donuts in hand and one in my mouth. Lissa just looked and laughed as if she knew that it would be the first thing id get. She was sitting next to Christian, who for lack of a better word looked bitchy, seriously. He wouldn't look at her; he just ignored Lissa and stared out the window.

_What's his problem Liss? _I said though the bond and she just looked at me and shrugged. I let it go. I wouldn't pry now. Later, but not now.

"Hey Little Damphir!" Adrian slowly came into sight from the back of the jet. "I just got done talking to your dad, and he said that we should arrive in Minnesota in about 4 hours. So you might as well take a break and sleep." He looked at me, "because it doesn't look like you got much sleep anyway." He was right I didn't, but I knew we were about to take off. And I would need to be awake so I could deal with the excruciating headache I had ahead of me. I had on Okasana's ring so that it would help me control the shadow kissed effect. That kept he edge off, but I still had the same annoying blur of faces.

On and on Adrian went about something that had to do with his latest girl. Thank fully he moved on from me, I know he loves me, but after the last conversation I had with him about how I would never get over Dimitri and my heart will never ache and need Adrian the way it needs Dim.. I started to tear up and I know it had to do with how much I've been thinking of him lately. Lissa felt through the bond my instant change of mood and she grabbed my hand.

Adrian looked at us with confusion, and than comprehension. "When did the bond start going both ways?" Of course he asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yesterday, when the Belikovs showed up. I was so excited to see them that it literally pulled Liss into me." I explained. And just shrugged. I just wanted to sleep.

I finally fell asleep and it was a good dream, not a nightmare for once, my guard was down than, because the entire scenery changed and I was in a garden, dressed half naked as usual. My belly ring was shining in the sun. I sighed. "Adrian you might as well come out." He appeared from around a tree.

"Hey I just want you to know even though I'm dating Mia, I don't want you to think I've completely gotten over you, I haven't. and I will still fight for you." Than he kissed me. and honestly he was lucky it was a dream. I swung and hit him in the eye. It instantly went red in the dream, too bad when he woke up, it would be fine.

"Let me go Adrian, I want to wake up." He looked hurt, truly hurt. But what did he think would happen? That I would kiss him back? No, not likely.

I woke up two minutes earlier and walked straight to Adrian, everyone stared. I just slapped him as hard as I could. Than I sat back down.

"ROSE! That's not very nice!" Lissa yelled at me from across the room. "What did you do that for?" She scanned my mind and my memories, like Okasana can. And she had her answer. She felt bad for Adrian, and more she felt bad for Mia, seriously, this guy has a girlfriend, a girlfriend that happens to be a good friend of mine. And he wants to pull that shit.

She just looked at me and said "Yeah you were right, I would of hit him too." Than she shot him a very dirty look. He just sat in his chair ashamed, and hurt. I could tell. Even though Christian only looked at us like we were crazy and I had a feeling he didn't like the Bond being two ways, and the fact we could talk about him right next to him, and he would never know. It was like a tiny victory that I know I could use over him in the future. I just smiled to myself.

Two hours later, we finally arrived. When I stepped out of the jet, we saw guardians rushing up like we were some type of danger. And I realized, my dad had lied to me. We didn't leave Lissa at the Court. We didn't even go to the Royal Court. No, we just landed in a prison court yard.

"Lissa stay on the plane, Adrian you stay with her." My dad said sensing my fear and my anger coming up.

"What is your business here Mr. Mazur?" the guard to the left said. They wore all black, both of them. But his guy here seemed to be the leader. He had brown hair and blue eyes, rare for Damphirs. He was about 6'7, about Dimitri's height. They had very bad Guardian faces though. They showed all their emotions right out in front, which happened to be the one that was talking was scared shitless as he was looking into the eyes of my father.

"Well Guardian Paramonakov I am here to make a visit with a mister Victor Dashkov." He replied.

Guardian Para whatever just looked at my father with utter shock because he had also noticed I was standing wit him, and everyone now knows who was there and what he did to Lissa, me, and Dimitri.

"Okay follow me." It was easy, too easy if you ask me. all I had to do was have my big bad mobster scary father come with me and I could get into a top secret prison? Well it wasn't really ordinary. It was never revealed to anyone where Victor was being held, not even Dimitri knew when I saw him last.. it doesn't matter. Moroi aren't his problem anymore, or at least that's what he told me.

He led my father, me, and his guardians into a black room, all the way in the back of the yard. It was a small metal house, not even a house, it looked about the size of a bathroom.

He opened the door. And I couldn't see anything at first, than the light flicked on.

"Ah, Rosemarie how nice it is to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He just sat there, not moving much, not moving at all the only reason we saw him was because of the dim lighting that stood next to the chair which he was sitting at. The chair its self looked like it had fallen apart about seventy times with all the rips and tears in it. However for the way he looked, he just looked like he was barely holding on to his life with his skin pale white, even pale for a Moroi, and the dark circles under his eyes, if it were anyone else id say I felt bad for him. But this was Victor Dashkov we're talking about.

"Ah Rosemarie, would you like to tell me why you are here?" he said almost with no emotion. But the very sly smile he wore told me he knew exactly why we were here. Me in particular. Than he glanced beside me and saw my father. "Wow, Abe Mazur really? What bring you here with her, let alone in my presence at all, I already told you, the only information you were getting out of me was if.." he stopped. He figured it out and he knew why I was here. His smile was sickly and twisted. "By the way, how is Dimitri?" he just smiled.

"Listen you son of a bitch, you know why we're here. And we know what you want. So if you want to live, I suggest you pay attention and stop with all the freaking accusations and taunting ways. You know you don't want to die here. And you know your lucky I just don't go in there and snap you neck for even saying his name." I replied back. My voice was so dark I barely recognized it. My dad looked at me like I was a wild animal that needed to be tamed. He put his hand on my shoulder and muttered something that sounded like "Easy Rose." I flinched, as the memory of Dimitri saying the same thing so many months ago, when Dashkov was being held at the school after turning his daughter.

"Victor" my father took over, which was probably a good thing. "Either you are going to cooperate and you can get out of here, and give us all the information we need, along with escorting us to your brother Robert Doru, or just die here. Take your pick, you have about 5 seconds." As he spoke, Abe's face was straight, showing no emotion.

Victor actually pondered on this for a second. I thought I was going to flip. But after about thinking his full 5 seconds and some, he agreed. "You have to promise you won't come looking for me after I help you." He was as serious as I've ever seen him. My father and I nodded almost in sync.

"Alright, lets go." I said. Victor actually looked surprised.

"Just one question, how do you plan on getting me out? There are guard everywhere and cameras."

I just smiled; this was my favorite part of the plan. "Easy, we're going to kill you." I just smiled and winked before I punched him so hard that he just was knocked out from the impact. The last look on his face was pure shock and astonishment. I felt proud. My father looked like he'd never seen anyone get knocked out in one punch before. I shook my head. "Sydney, come here quick!"

"Here" She arrived just on queue. She must have been there the entire time, I thought to myself. "He needs the vial of the fluid that fakes his death. Hurry I hear people coming!" In one flowing movement she pulled out the needle and the vial. And pushed the needle into the vein on the top of his hand like she had been doing it for years. And she probably had been, it had just shocked me how quick the entire procedure was done.

"Your times up Mr. Mazur." Guardian Paramonakov said as he looked at the ground and saw Victor there just dead. "What happened?"

"Well I came into give him his daily medicine, you know to help with the disease and everything. But this time he had a reaction to the medicine." Sydney said perfectly, like she had known that question would be asked.

"Well that's another body to clean up, unless you want to use your potion just to evaporate his body." He replied. Sydney just nodded.

"Yes, I'll use that and then we will leave the premises immediately." Guardian P just nodded and left.

We wrapped his body in his bed sheets than Sydney threw another vial on him to make him invisible. "You really thought this out didn't you?" I asked Sydney, because honestly I didn't even think of that and this entire thing was my idea to begin with.

"Just as always, I planned my part out, you don't even know half of what Alchemists can do." I didn't know if I should be happy for this or scared. Seriously Sydney is a pretty tiny girl, but I wouldn't mess wit h her and her bag of potions. She's like a witch brewing her potion in a black kettle.

I picked up the sheets and Dashkov's invisible body. Man this guy was heavy, I mean he looks all tiny and skinny but he has to be atleast 175 lbs. seriously. He is supposed to be sick and just skin and bones.

As we came outside and checked out of the prison we headed towards the jet.

"Well where is he?" Lissa said. I dropped him on the chair next to where I would be sitting. And took off the sheet and pointed there. Lissa looked at me like I was stupid. _Seriously?_ I nodded. Sydney came on next and went straight to her bag.

"Seriously Syd, how many more things can you put on him?" I said almost in disbelief. She looked at me with a dark look, if you could call it that. Seriously this girl needed to work on her scary face. She simply pulled out a bottle of water and poured it on him. Than he was awake, we heard the cough, and he became visible again.

He looked around for a while before finally resting his eyes on Lissa. "Don't even think about it." I said so quick I could barely stop it from leaving my lips, and honestly I wanted him to know that was part of the deal too. He understood and nodded.

"I wouldn't even try, not with this new stellar reputation you have now." He just said as if that wasn't the most obvious thing in the entire world. Everyone knows about how many strigoi I have killed now. And everyone now knows who BOTH of my parents are.

"Now that you are out, where is Robert?" I asked trying to not give into the wave of fear going though the bond. _Calm down Lissa, he won't hurt you ever again. I'm here he knows better. Don't be afraid._ I said through our bond.

_Sorry, he is just too eerie._ Almost as if Christian knew what we were talking about, he squeezed her hand. I looked back at Victor who just sat there silent.

"Okay be that way, but before you answer there are some people I want you to meet. People who care and people who want him to live just as much as I do." Right as I said that Olena, Yeva, and Viktoria walked through the kitchen door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He just sat there again. I had to control every urge in my body to not just get up and slap him. He just stared into each of their faces. I know he saw the same thing I did. They all resemble him in one way or another. Dark Brown hair that just somehow always falls just right, Brown eyes that are all identical and that 'I won't put up with your shit attitude.' I almost laughed when I looked at Viktoria because even her stance is identical to his.

He just sighed. "I see you have many people that want him to live. I never even thought how many lives this would be affecting." Was that almost a nice compliment from him? No ill over look it.

"No shit Sherlock, like I would of went through ALL that trouble if I didn't want him back, if we all didn't want him back." I just said it like I meant it. I've been through too much shit to even play his games. I got a few amused looks from Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Viktoria, and even my father. The rest of them were looks of shock. I shrugged it off.

"Yes, yes well honestly, you must love him more than I picked up on when I watched you two. Still I must say his actions are inexcusable.." Victor started, but I interrupted.

"We didn't break you out of prison to get your opinions. Your opinions are the reason you're dying and the reason you were there in the first place. Now tell me where he is." I said it so darkly. Where was all this darkness coming from? I felt Lissa's hand on my back; it took me a second to realize she was going to heal the darkness. And for once, I let her. I felt tremendously better after that.

Victor just sighed again. For the first time since we got on the plane Okasana spoke. "He knows where he is. But he put up a mental block so I can't find out exactly where." Victor still smiled slyly.

"I'll tell you where he is, but not until I get something to eat. I'm starving." My dad left to get him food. And came back about ten minutes later and handed him a cup of coffee and a donut. The donut looked really good. It was glazed. Suddenly I was hungry, but I'd wait to eat until I got the information I needed.

"Alright Dashkov, you got your food, you got out of prison. Now tell me. My patience is running severely low." My father said. Victor actually looked scared.

"Alright Mazur." Trying to use the same mocking tone my father used. But my father had a lot of self control. "My brother lives on the outskirts of the Royal Court." In the forest. "He literally lives in the middle of nowhere. And he will talk to all of you, as long as you're nice. You see he loves people, as long as they are nice. But he is mad. I am telling you this now."

We all nodded and my father left to go tell the pilot to fly to forest next to the Royal Court. About ten minutes after my father told the pilot where to go, we all fell asleep. I surprisingly didn't have a nightmare, and didn't dream about Adrian, well I didn't dream about him. He just has a horrible hobby about coming into my dreams when he was bored. But even I think he was exhausted after this journey. But than again, for me, it was only the beginning.

About two hours later I was being woken up. I woke up to see Lissa trying to wake me up anyway. Than Christian coming in with a donut to hang over my face. "Ha-ha real funny guys." My over active appetite was always one thing that people made fun of. "But I am up now. Are we there yet?" They all burst into laughter. "What, what did I miss?" I was confused

Lissa was the one to answer. "We landed about 45 minutes ago; we have been trying to wake you up since than. The donut was the only thing that worked." Than I joined them in the laughter. That sounded like me.

"Where's Victor?" I asked.

"He's with your father in the kitchen area. They kept you away from him as much as possible; you were muttering things in your dreams that scared him." Christian said. I got pouty. I scared him, and missed it. Damn.

Lissa broke out in laughter, as she probably just read my mind. And I laughed too. Christian just glared. He hated not knowing things. So I just stuck my tongue out at him and told him to go be jealous over something else.

About ten minutes later we got off the plane in front of this house. It wasn't big like any Royal house normally looks like. But it was a simple log house that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. All of us went up and knocked on the door, Myself, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Abe, Viktoria, Yelena, Okasana, Olena, and Victor. What a group. This poor guy Robert won't know what to do.

Victor knocked first. "Brother" No answer. "Robert it's me Victor, let us in." slowly the door opened and Robert stood before us. He wasn't as old as Victor was, and hell he wasn't that bad looking for a guy who apparently went mad. I assume that's because of him not being around people enough to age and get stressed out. He had longer hair, almost Dimitri's length, it was a reddish brown. And he had Victor's eyes with a tint of green in them. If you ask me, they looked nothing alike.

We all slowly walked in. and sat in the three couches he had in his living room. Why he had three couches I don't know it's not like he had much company. I was elbowed by Lissa and chassed through the bond.

"Why hello, Rose is it?" Robert just looked straight at me like he was reading my mind. I nodded.

"How did you know I was coming?" I just asked and he looked at a dark place in the room. I looked over too.

"Let's just say, someone came here earlier this week and made a deal with me." I shuttered. "He told me to give you this when you get here."

Robert handed me the note and I just shoved it in my pocket. I was pretty sure I knew who it was from.

"Robert, can you tell me how to bring a strigoi back?" I asked him and he just looked at Yeva like she was some trophy.

"Why do you ask me when someone here already knows how?" I looked at Yeva who had a smile on her face.

"Yes Rose, I know how. But I don't know all the things that must happen. For I have never done it before, which is why you came here." Yeva responded to me while she was glaring at Robert. I swear I saw some of where Dimitri got his fierceness from.

"Very well" was all Robert said. "In order for me to truly explain how I brought someone back I have to tell you my entire story. With no interruptions, they make the darkness come, do you understand?

I looked at Victor who just shrugged and had the face of 'what else did you expect', however I nodded.

"When I was your age I met this girl named Mary Ashford." My world stopped right there. Ashford. Mason.

"Sorry Mr. Doru, I know you said no interruptions but did this Mary Ashford lady ever have a son named Mason?" I said. Eddie looked like he was about to cry. They were best friends after all.

"Let me finish the story please. Mary was one of the only people who didn't believe that I was mad. Like she knew what was wrong with me. I eventually started to like her, like like her like her, not the high school drama like I mean pure love. Like the type of like you can only find once in life." He stopped and thought like his mind was in another time. About two seconds later he started again. "Once we graduated, she requested to be my guardian; she said she was one of the only people who actually understood me besides my brother here. Naturally everyone agreed because I think people actually requested _not_ to guard a loony. Anyway, one day we were leaving the Court coming back to this very house when we were attacked. We were severely outnumbered. I had two guardians at the time and there was 4 strigoi. They fought so diligently and fiercely. It was truly an act of art watching them fight. However they were outnumbered and they were both caught after killing the first two strigoi. The next part was the worst of all. They made me watch them change them. And I couldn't do anything about it. I just watched. They changed them, and let me go. Just let me go. You couldn't believe how defenseless I felt." He stopped to look me straight in the eye, I knew he what I was thinking. I glanced over to Lissa who was in tears. Than Robert continued, "I never knew how that would make me feel. So I started studying spirit, and I learned I could change a strigoi back, so I hunted her down and turned her back. Which wasn't easy because I did it alone because ev-everyone thought I was insane." He paused. He had tears flowing down his face like it was Niagara Falls. I knew how he felt. How much I wanted that as well. Well after I saved her, life was perfect. Or so I thought, we had gotten married and divorced because of the queen finding out and disapproving. We also had a child. She named him Mason, after me. My full name is Robert Mason Doru."

He looked at me than Eddie, and than Lissa, knowing it would affect us the most. Eddie just walked out of the house and Vikki ran after him. I just stood their stunned I couldn't feel, at one point Mason and I had been a thing. And now I'm looking at his father. All the resemblance starting sinking in. I eventually started to cry as well. Mason looked just like him. I looked over to the wall and saw a picture holding a little red-headed baby who I now know is Mason.

I took a deep breath and let everything sink in. "So how do you bring them back exactly?" I asked.

He smiled. "Oh that's the easy part you need at least two spirit users."

"Well we have three, not including yourself." Again he looked astonished.

"Well that's quite impressive. All the spirit users have to do is heal him. The hard part is up to you Rose."

"Well what do I have to do?" I asked almost shakily.

"You have to make him extremely happy and vulnerable, like how you might have done if he was alive. You have to make him as happy as he was _before_ the attack at your school." I knew what he was talking about. And he knew I knew. I'd have to have sex with him, as a strigoi.

"Is that it?" I asked. It seemed to easy.

"No." he responded, just as I thought he would. "After he's vulnerable, you have to kill him."

Great. I have to do the one thing I majorly failed at.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Killing. I was trained to do it my entire life, however, I don't think I can do it. The ultimate test of my training and all of his lessons, and im going fail him. I failed him once and that tore me apart. Could I do it again? No, I knew the answer to that one. I couldn't.

I stopped and took a deep breath. We arrived back to the Academy in a few minutes. The Belikov's had decided to go back to Baia and to be honest, that's where I wanted them to go. They would be safer there, and I knew Dimitri, even strigoi Dimitri, wouldn't harm his family. I took true notice that when he kept me captive and we talked about his family.

"Earth to Rose." Lissa'svoice was echoingthrough my own ranting.

"Sorry Liss, I was just thinking about things." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Sympathy rushed through the bond. I hated when she sympathized about me. Especially about this subject. Dimitri. At once he was this big secret, almost like a desire I couldn't let anyone know about. To protect him, and me. But now, that people know. Its not awkard, its more of the fact that, if it gets to the wrong person, he will loose status and standings among the gaurdians.

" It's okay Liss. When are we meeting up with everyone?"

"In about 20 minutes, which is what I was saying." She replied with a smirk on her face.

So we left. We were meeting up in my mothers room. Which sadly was right next to room 836, that room, I couldn't even walk in it. Im sure if I did I would cry. As long as its been and its funny I cant walk by Dimitris room without getting all teared up. I was going to have to stop this if I was going to guard Lissa without distractions.

"So everyone, I've come to the decision that only certain people are going to be on site when I kill Dimitri." Everyone looked at me because it was the first thing I said when I walked in, inturrupting all other previous conversations that were taking place. "Those people will be, Christian, Okasana, Adrian, Robert, Victor, Alberta, my mother, and Lissa." Everyone else will stay behind. My dad looked astonished that he was not chosen.

"And why will I stay behind Rose?" My dad asked me.

"Your staying behind because you didn't know him like I did. You didn't know him like any of us did. He is going to be at his happiest time. And with you there, it will not be able to happen. When I brought you up the last time I saw him. He was outraged that you were even around, let alone following me. I love you dad, but im not going to risk your life, and the life of him even coming back to me all because you were in the same room." He had nothing to say to that. And in all honesty. I didn't expect him too because it was very well thought out. My dad will stay behind with Mark.

"That is very wise Rose, but I think that Mark should be there, he is my bondmate." Okasana said to me with so much worry in her voice that I've never even heard from her before.

"No sweetie. Rose is right, I should stay behind with Abe. You knew him, where as I didn't." he sighed, "and I've been out of practice for awhile. I wouldn't be much help." Mark said very wisley.

She pondered this for a second. "Okay, as long as you stay safe." I found it kind of ironic that she was the one that was going to be near the strigoi, and she was worring about him. Hey love does crazy things to people.

"Where do you want to start looking for him?" Lissa and Christian asked at the same time like they were already talking about it. Which they probably were.

I thought about this. I knew where he was, where he was all the time, because how else would he have of kept such a close eye on me. And knew I was at Roberts house. Which reminded me I never read that note from him. I would have to read it before I left. But left for what? He wasn't far away. I know he has been following us.

_Do you really think that's where he is at?_ Lissa asked me though the bond, I looked at her face and saw she was as astonished as I was when I realized where he was. I nodded. And everyone realized at that point that I knew where he was.

"I'm going to go to bed." That was the last thing that came out of my mouth before all caos broke out. I was just going next door though, I've been at this school long enough to realize how to open a locked door. I got in, his room, was just as he left it, so many months ago. Normally they change all the things and return the personal possesions back to the family of the decest. I wondered why its still like this. Than I saw a note on his bed. And it was titled _Roza_. I had a feeling that this was here before he died. So I figured I would read this one first.

_Roza,_

_ I guess if your reading this it means that I have died in a battle or did not make it out of the caves. So I would just like you to know that no matter what happens ever, I have always loved you. Ever since the first day we met. Ever since I first noticed that you would fight and do anything to protect Lissa, even though at the time you couldn't. your strong, so very very strong. So, listen to me when I say this, you have to only trust those people who you are 100% close to you. You have many forces against you in this place, so many I cant even name them all right now, but what you should know is that EVERY gaurdian here, including Stan, is on your side. But that doesn't mean all of the students are. Watch out._

_ Other than that I guess I just wish that one day you will move on, and heal. I know this will crush you, but the one thing I want in this entire world for you is to be happy. So move on. Don't do anything crazy that will harm you. Because if anything were to happen to you, it would kill Lissa, literally. So be careful. But when it comes time for your trials. Remember one thing. You CAN do it. I know you can. Your too strong. _

_ I love you, always, forever. And I know I should of said it sooner._

_ Love, Dimitri_

_p.s. I leave all of my belongings to you. My one true love._

I sat ther ein the middle of his bed. Crying. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. He should of said it sooner, it was so close to what he said on the bridge that dreadful night. ' that's what I should of said.' I wondered about this for a minute. If he would of said I love you to me that night. Would I have of gone with him? Probably. But that's the past I knew I had to not ponder on the past but to move into the future.

I fell asleep, laying on the bed that I had once been naked with him on. Under a lust charm, by someone who was in the room right next to me. No one but the people in that room, knew he was even here. Let alone out of prison. When I dreamt though I dreamt about Dimitri. But I had the same feeling I do when Adrian sleep walks.

Its black, everything. Its just all black. But I hear running water. So I figured it was Adrian. I walked around to try to find him but I just couldn't. "Adrian, why is everything so dark. Why isnt there any sunlight on the beach. Normally there is." I knew it was the beach. I felt the sand beneath my feet. But slowly it changed to a soft carpety feel. I looked around again. The only thing I saw was a string. So I pulled it. And a light came on. Looking around I never thought I would see what I do now. Bright red eyes. And a white light. And an extremely hott pissed off russian man standing against the wall.

"Roza" I heard the word, how could one word inflict so much pain. I've come to the conclusion that I was the man that said it that made it hurt so much. The voice, that voice I would notice anywhere.

"Dimitri." My eyes betrayed what my voice said. My eyes were feirce, my voice sounded so week, so small.

"What are you planning Rose, you know I don't like surprizes. And you know I will win." His voice was dark, it reminded me how he once talked to Victor in the cell. He threatened his life. The one time I was truly scared of him. And now he is sitting here right in front of me, and I don't know weather to be scared or to run away. I love this man, I knew that. But this was just a dream. Or a nightmare. It was hard to distinguish the difference between the two now.

"Well I was planning on going to sleep. And since im asleep, maybe I should just go back to a lighter view." I changed my dream. I didn't know how it was possible, could I do that with Adrian too? I don't know. But I changed the view so it was bright, the beach. Hot, on a california summer day. Hot, too hot even for a moroi. He set flames. Looking scared shitless. He just burned right in front of me, and I was crying. watching him die. I tried to change the view again. But I couldn't.

I woke up. Screaming. Looking around the room, I noticed I wasn't alone in here. Who would be in Dimitri's room.

"Rose I felt it through the bond, you were crying, scared and screaming. What happened?" it was Lissa. Something was off about her though, like she hadn't slept. Than I reached through the bond I realized, she witnessed the dream. She knew what happened. But she would rather have me tell her.

"Liss, im so sorry. That was the first time that something like THAT had happened before. It felt so real. And so scary too. I didn't know what to do. It was real. Or so it felt. I don't know. It felt like how it normally does with Adrian, but I can't control those." It was just real, and it felt realer because Lissa was there. That had to be it. That would make so much sense.

"Well Rose it probably doesn't help that you are laying in his bed and not getting out of it. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't let me. You just kept mumbling. 'someone will be in your path, don't get decived.' What happened about that Rose?"

"That is what Yeva told me before she left. That's the future. She said 'Someone is in your path to what you want, the favor is in my hand, as long as im not decieved.' I don't know what that means but than again I never understand these things until after they happen."

I reached in my pocket because I knew I had another letter to read. This one was short. But again was in Dimitris hand writing. Something was up. He knew what was going on now. He had too. This note described everything.

_Want to find me? Its easy. Im where you think I am. Ill give you a hint._

_Im basically in time out to get cleaned up from the darkness taking over me. Do you know where?_

_Hurry, I wont be here very long._

I knew where he was. And it was cruel that he was there. But I knew that it was there because, besides his room it was probably one of the places I could get most distracted. Dimitri wasn't going to wait until I graduated next week. No. he was in the cabin. Waiting for me. Now.

I guess the fight begins.


End file.
